


La promesa

by AglaiaCallia



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alguna vez, Tony fue un niño amado por su padre y, acurrucado entre las sábanas, escuchaba la historia del guerrero más fascinante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La promesa

Tony y su padre nunca tuvieron una buena relación, o al menos no la que ambos hubieran deseado.

Ambos nacieron autosuficientes, brillantes, con una naturaleza curiosa y testaruda que solo podía asegurar terribles discusiones y constantes intercambios de opinión que hacían retumbar los muros de la mansión Stark.

Pero hubo un tiempo en que no todo fue así, cuando Tony era un niño pequeño que aún no desarrollaba el fuerte temperamento que lo distinguiría durante toda su vida. Un tiempo en que veía a su padre con una sonrisa franca y un brillo orgulloso en las pupilas que jamás intentaba ocultar.

Y de aquellos tiempos, su recuerdo más precioso, ese que no compartía con nadie, era cuando su padre llegaba del laboratorio, con las mangas de la camisa remangadas y expresión cansada. Podía oír sus pasos sobre la moqueta del pasillo, entonces se lanzaba boca abajo sobre la cama, fingiendo dormir, sabedor de lo que vendría a continuación.

Su padre se sentaría a los pies de la cama, golpearía el piso con el tacón de los zapatos y se lanzaría sobre él para someterlo a un tormento de cosquillas que recibiría con risas histéricas, indiferente al ruido que podría provocar.

Y luego, cuando al fin dejaran de dolerle las costillas por las carcajadas, cuando su padre se secara el sudor de la frente, entonces se acomodaría sobre el respaldar de la cama, listo para oír acerca del trabajo del día y los muchos descubrimientos que ese gran hombre había realizado. Y tal vez, si su padre lo veía muy reticente a dormir, y tenía un poco de suerte, le hablaría también de _él_.

Su tema favorito, el que escuchaba con más atención, aún mayor al que le prestaba a las charlas acerca de reactores nucleares y premios Nobel.

El Capitán América, el soldado perfecto, pero sobre todo, como Howard Stark no se cansaba de repetir, el mejor hombre que conoció en su vida.

Y Tony oía boquiabierto, como si fuera la primera vez que su padre le hablara de él, cuando era ya un tema recurrente en sus historias antes de dormir.

La historia del muchacho que tenía un corazón demasiado fuerte para su cuerpo escuálido, el más valeroso humano dispuesto a todo para salvar a la humanidad, el compañero fiel de muchas batallas, las barras y las estrellas, el escudo, su desaparición…

Cada que su padre llegaba a esa parte del relato, Tony sentía un apretón en el pecho al oír su voz quebrada y estiraba una mano pequeña para apretar la suya, ignorante de qué decir, de cuáles serían las palabras justas para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no podía pensar en nada, por lo que apenas atinaba a musitar una promesa que sonaba vacía, pero que procuraba expresar con seguridad.

—Yo lo encontraré.

Y Howard Stark se aclaraba la garganta, sonreía, y sacudía su cabello con un manotazo juguetón antes de apagar la luz sobre la mesilla y encaminarse a la puerta.

—Me sentiría satisfecho con que un día puedas conocerlo.

Entonces, a oscuras, Tony cerraba los ojos y antes de que el sueño lo envolviera del todo, imaginaba mil escenarios en los que las palabras de su padre se volvían realidad.

 


End file.
